Cuddle Up, Bunny, Say Goodnight
by izukillme
Summary: Lucy huffs and crosses her arms grumpily, looking away. "Sure, they're cute together and all, but no one said they had to get married and lock me away from Gray's plushies." OR Lucy loves cuddling with Gray's zoo of stuffed animals, but he's out on a honeymoon with Natsu! Luckily, Cana is here to save the day. Part 9 of Tumblr drabbles.


Lucy likes to cuddle with stuffed animals in winter.

They're warm and fuzzy and comforting.

Usually, she goes over to Gray's, considering his love of stuffed toys, and sleeps at his with one of his giant bears in her arms. But this year, he's out on a Christmas vacation with Natsu for their honeymoon, and she doesn't know how to break into his house.

Lucy huffs and crosses her arms grumpily, looking away. "Stupid Gray and Natsu going off to Seven like that," she mumbles. "Sure, they're cute together and all, but no one said they had to get married and lock me away from Gray's plushies."

"Hey, what's wrong?" Erza asks, flinging an arm around her shoulder.

Their moods are so contrasting right now it's not even funny, thinks Juvia from afar, cuddled up to Levy, Mirajane on her other side. Erza is practically glowing with happiness, while Lucy radiates waves of black hopelessness, despair and anger.

"Nothing," Lucy mutters angrily, as she notices the flash of gold on Erza's ring finger. "Kagura finally grew a pair and asked you, huh?"

Erza nods in excitement. "Yes, I'm so happy!"

"Good for you," Lucy grinds out, tone dark.

"Whoa, whoa, what's gotten into you?" comments Cana, sliding into the seat next to Lucy and plopping a quick kiss on her lips. "It's Christmas Eve, Lucy, no time to be moping around."

Lucy turns to her. "You'll never know my pain," she hisses. "Stay out of this, Cana. It's between me and that – that jerk of a guy! He doesn't get to do that!" The anger melts into tears as she collapses onto the table.

Cana's eyes go wild with rage. "What?!" she exclaims. "Who is this asshole anyway, thinking he can hurt my girlfriend?!"

"Gray." Lucy sniffles.

"What?!" Cana chokes on her beer. "Gray tried to do something to you?! Just you wait, I'll pulverize the little shithead-"

"No!" Lucy exclaims, raising her head. "Gray didn't do anything to me. Well, not like that. but he's still betrayed me in every way possible."

Erza's eyes widen, and then she begins to chuckle. "Oh, God, Lucy. I know why you're mad. And why you didn't seem so happy for me."

"Eh?" Cana says. "Erza, what-"

"Lucy likes to cuddle with stuffed toys in the cold. And we all know Gray has tons of them. Lucy sleeps at his during winter to cuddle his giant zoo of stuffed animals, but he and Natsu are out and she doesn't know how to get into his house. Is that right?" Erza says, looking at Lucy with a big grin.

"…yes," Lucy finally admits.

Cana grins and lifts her chin, dropping another quick kiss on her mouth. "Cheer up, Lucy. You can come sleep at my house tonight – let's go on a date tomorrow, yeah? At the fast food place that you like so much?"

"Thanks, Cana," Lucy says, and snuggles into her girlfriend's warm embrace.

Later that night, she bangs on Cana's door, all her sleepover equipment clutched in her hand.

"Just a minute!" Cana calls, voice strangely muffled.

The door is opened by a bunny.

A large, stuffed pink bunny with a blue ribbon around its neck and eye-holes for pretty purple eyes to peer through.

"Hi," it says in Cana's voice.

Lucy gasps. "Cana, what is this?"

"I got this costume," the bunny explains, "because you said you wanted to cuddle a stuffed toy, right? I'm not exactly one, but I'll have to do."

Lucy shrieks and flings herself onto her girlfriend.

"Cana, I love it! Thank you so much!" she says into Cana's suit's fur.

"Aww, you're welcome,"

Cana closes the door and guides Lucy to her couch, saying, "What do you want to watch?"

They end up falling asleep there, and Lucy wakes up with her arms around a giant, stuffed bunny, inside of which is her girlfriend.

"Love you, Cana," she murmurs.

"Love you too, but it's so hot in here, can I please get out?" moans Cana.

Lucy laughs. "Yeah."


End file.
